1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable storage device; in particular, to a retractable USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable storage devices have been widely used in the electronics field for consumer electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, the mouse, and keyboards to store and transmit data among a variety of consumer electronic devices.
As shown in FIG. 4, a retractable USB connector 1′ in the market usually includes an outer housing case 11′, an inner housing case 12′ disposed in and moved relatively to the outer housing case 11′, a spring 13′ and a swinging spring 14′ both disposed between the outer housing 11′ case and the inner housing case 12′, wherein, a sliding-track 15′ is disposed on an inner surface of the outer housing case 11′, one end of the swinging spring 14′ is fixed at an outer surface of the inner housing case 12′, and a folding arm 15′ is disposed at the other end of the swinging spring 14′ and is located in the sliding-track 15′ of the outer housing case 11′. A USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector 121′ of the inner housing case 12′ can be protruded from or retracted in the outer housing case 11′ via the spring 13′ cooperatively working with the swinging spring 14′.
However, a size of each component of this kind of retractable USB connector 1′ has to be correspondingly designed to the size of the outer housing case 11′ and/or the inner housing case 12′. For example, depending on products having different sizes and shapes, during the process of mass production of the retractable USB connector 1′, the swinging spring 14′ and outer housing case 11′ will be remanufactured, redesigned, and remolded based on relative distances among each of the components, such that the swinging spring 14′ and the sliding-track 15′ of the outer housing case 11′ are cooperated with each other to generate sufficient power for positioning the inner housing case 12′ by deformation of the swinging spring 14′.
To overcome the abovementioned drawbacks, it is necessary to provide a retractable USB connector having standardized components that may be commonly used for simplifying the manufacturing procedure, is more suitable for mass production, and reduces the manufacturing cost.